


In name of the Lord

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Monastery, Nun, PWP without Porn, nunreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: You can't avoid dream with the handsome monk just arrived at your monastery, his blond hair, his eyes, his smile. But  you can't avoid either sigh his name when he kisses you.
Relationships: Askeladd/Reader
Kudos: 17





	In name of the Lord

You awake sweating although the room is cold, the dark covers all and you gulp when feel your heart beats so fast that you can hear it trotting in your neck. You clean the drops of sweat that caress your forehead and you decide get up to clear the mind. You moan when a image flashes you and you bite your lips when feel that heat that burns in your chest descend towards your groin. You whisper a prayer mixed with a supplication to stops your thoughts, but, you say at yourself and God that you can’t avoid remember the monk who arrived this morning. His blue eyes, his blonde hair and of course the smile that makes you tremble like a pudding.

You do a great effort to dismiss him from your head and leave the room, you look your sisters in the others beds and you give thanks to God because they continue sleeping. You could go across the monastery with the eyes closed and you could never lose yourself in it, you know each wall, each nook, and each candle, chair or stone. So your feet guide you until the church, the place where you would calm your sinner thoughts. The wind breaks through the bays with the night and the moon, the first colds your warm skin and shake the nightgown that caresses your legs. You going to look the Christ in the cross but when you do it, you find a blue eyes.

You open your mouth but nothing emerge from your lips, and you close it, because you’re afraid to say something wrong. You clench the jaw when you remember some fragments of the dream. No. Nightmare. Because the feel of his hands touching your thighs is now a nightmare.

“Good night, sister” he greets.

“Good night” you say.

You try to look to at anything that other than him, there’re a lot of things: pictures, stained glass, the eyes of the Lord. But, you can’t avoid watch him. You lose your breath when the moon colour his hair and it looks silver. Askeladd seems to realize what is happening with you, and he gifts you a half smile. You stutter something eve you don’t understand, but when you raise your glance, the monk is so close to you that you can smell his scent: iron and sea. You miss the sea, the outside, your past life.

Some fingers touch your chin and raise your head, his breath caresses your lips and you feel his warm mixed with yours, and the heat that had left you, now comes back stronger and makes your knees tremble. You pant and feel how your whole body is attracted by the monk, Askeladd smiles you and with his other hand puts a lock of your hair behind of your ear, and now you can’t resist to stand on tiptoe and kiss him.

The monastery isn’t going to save you to go at the hell.

If you will spend your eternity in the hell, will be for something true.

You raise your arm and intertwine your fingers in his hair, you caress his nape and he caresses your waist with a hand and with another hold your neck. You never have tasted something so addictive, no God, no the salvation. The lips of the monk, they touches yours without mercy and between the second and third sigh you find yourself against the altar. You pant, you feel your lips wet and swollen, you lose the breath when kisses you again. You can’t stop, you don’t care your sisters, your God. Only you want him. More. More. And more. His tongue caresses your palate and you moan when he grab your bottom and descends his hands until your inner thighs. You apart your mouth and he takes advantage to hold whole you and put over the altar. You look his blue eyes, he smiles and down his hand until the cuff of the habit, you tremble to feel his hands in your skin, he takes his time to delight with you, but your mind boiled and you’re hurry. At any moment the sisters could notice your absence.

So, you start to take off his brown cloak, he wears clothes that you don’t recognise, are beautiful with intricate embroideries, your fingers are faster than your mind and untie the cords of his shirt. A vague though remains for a moment in your brain: “He isn’t a monk”. But you don’t care. Before the next thinking strikes your mind, you please with his chest and his warm. He kisses again and his thumbs snatch your underwear. You pant but you don’t go back. This isn’t your first time, you mother knows well and this is one of the reason why you’re shut between those walls. You pull of laces of his trouser, you’re nervous and excited.

You never thought you would fuck a monk.

Although your mind is foggy and dense you try to remember his name, was a Latin name, your tongue remember his taste, and you sighs it to he continues and hurry up.

“Lucius” you call him.

He’s busy biting you neck and caresses your abdomen, he does a sound with his throat that makes you shake, and you raise your legs and hug his hip.

“Fuck me” you gasp.

You listen his laugh and you decide to keep it with fire in your memory, Askeladd hold you by your thighs and open a bit your legs to fit. You can feel your beat in your neck and with a unique movement he is inside of you. You hurry him to move, you’re ready, and he obeys your caprices. The forgotten memory of you lover is devoured for the pleasure that now fills you, pound your nails in his nape and move your hips at the same pace while you moan and pant. He doesn’t waste time and put his hand between your fabrics and descend his fingers since your belly towards your groin until to caress your clitoris. You scream when he touches you and you throw back your head and your eyelids flutter. You try to say his name between moans but your tongue disobeys you.

Askeladd apart the fabric of your clothes, in fact, you think he rips your habit with a knife but you’re so busy that you can’t think it, because before you realize it, he inclines to your chest and captures a nipple with his lips. You crumble in the altar when the first orgasm hits you, your hair spreads over the white cloth covering the sacred stone, you tremble and feel you’re choking by the pleasure. Not even think if your screams could awake your sisters, but a name emerges from your swollen lips.

“Oh, Lord”.

You feel how the monk inclines to you, his beard scratches your neck, you tremble and sigh slowly how you can. You look him, Askeladd is smiling and your groin burn.

“You Lord isn’t here. It’s me who are fucking you, (Name)” he says.

He charges against your hips and you scream, you feel your mind overcast and you’re so close. Suddenly, another orgasm hit you and you moan louder. You try to sit up, but you hold on to the tunic of Askeladd. You pant a plea in his ear and he knows you want. He increase the pace, faster than you though could be. You fall over the altar again and your hips moves out of control. And the next orgasm is the last, you scream, you see stars and the heaven and finally cum.

Askeladd inclines to you, you listen him huffs and puffs and he caresses your skin. When you want to realize it, he’s gone. You look the brown eyes of the Lord, he doesn’t seem angry. You stand up and put your habit in its place. And return your bedroom.

Everything is silent. No one nun is awake. Your lie down in your bed and close your eyes.

* * *

The next morning you find out that the monk has left, but not only with some prayer and psalms, but also with all gold, all silver, jewels, money and relics of the monastery. You make a great effort to not smile.

Well, it isn’t the only thing he stole. 


End file.
